the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinzo Kigen
'Approval:' 5/2/14 4 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Kinzo has silver hair and wears a blindfold. He often uses his sand to help him find his way about. In terms of clothing what his clan were kind enough to supply him with robes bearing the Kigen crest before sending him on his way. He wears them out of necessity as he despises his clan. He covers the crest with a large sand gourd. In terms of personality, he's quiet. He tries to be polite, but prefers to be miserable on his own. He believes that his existance is worthless, and as such tries not to burden others with himself and his problems. 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 75 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sand Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A (Sealing Specialist) ' 'Jonin: N/A (Mangekyo Sharingan) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Genjutsu) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (TBD) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 'Sand Release (1)' #'Swift Sand - '''Sand from the user's gourd can be manipulated into basic weapons such as senbon, giant hands, hammers, etc. Can also be used to manipulate objects (10CP, 5/r) 'Sharingan (2) #'Chakra Vision - '''Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. 5CP/r #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! 'Other (2)' #'Stat feat (2)' Equipment *(6) Chakra Pill x2 *(3) Sand Gourd Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4000 * Ryo left: 4000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 16' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 4 ' '''The Frozen Dagger Part One (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 05/05/2014) Spoopy Maze (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 02/05/2014) Kidnappers (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 28/04/2014) ' 'Maze! (4QP, 2000 Ryo - 01/05/2014) C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' Relationships Makisa - Kinzo's first friend in Konoha :D Arashi-sama - Kinzo feels bad about the fact that he had to (quite literally) carry him through a mission, but appreciates it greatly. Reiko-sama - Mentioned something about being blind himself, but Kinzo felt it would be rude to delve into it. '''History and Story Kinzo was born to the Kigen clan, renowned for being born with a wide variety of kekkei genkai. His mother was born with the ability to control sand and his father with the ability to control ice. Kinzo is rather unique, being born with two kekkei genkai - his mother's sand and, rather interestingly, the Uchiha's Sharingan. This sounded like the perfect weapon for the clan, but it was not to be - the Sharingan essentially renders Kinzo blind. As he is not an Uchiha, he is unable to turn it off. Even when not covered all he is able to see are chakra networks. He was deemed useless, a failure, and as such his parents left him for dead. He was found by an elderly man, his "grandfather" as Kinzo came to know him. This relationship did not last long. Although his "grandfather" was a kind man, he had a problem with gambling. This problem resulted in his death at the hands of hired thugs. Kinzo did not take kindly to this, brutally murdering the perpetrators. After this he wandered, always on the brink of starvation. The blindfold caused most to assume he was naturally blind and not as a result of his Sharingan, and as such fed him. This is all that keeps Kinzo going, living his miserable existance. Category:Character